1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a substrate structure and a manufacturing method thereof and particularly relates to a substrate structure that a substrate and a carrier are separable and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit substrates are used in a variety of electronic products for electrical signal conduction, power supply, and ground connection. Owing to the trend of miniaturization of electronic products, the development of circuit substrates also aims at becoming lighter and thinner and having higher circuit intensity. However, during the chip packaging process, the thinner and lighter substrates are commonly found with issues such as cracking or defective wiring. To increase the yield rate of the process as well as the working efficiency, it is common to have a plurality of non-defective substrates adhered onto a carrier by using an adhesive layer to increase the rigidity of the overall substrate structure. Then, the adhered substrates and carrier are sent to the subsequent chip packaging process.
Nevertheless, when the substrate is designed with a gas aperture for ventilation or a sound hole for resonance to meet some special requirements, the gas in the gas aperture or the sound hole may be heated and expanded in the thermal compression process or other high temperature processes. The expanded gas then presses the carrier covering the gas aperture or sound hole, making the substrate released from the carrier during the process and thus influencing the yield rate of the process. Thus, a method that is capable of stably bonding the substrate and the carrier during a manufacturing process while easily separating the substrate and the carrier is certainly needed in this field.